A Very Mary Sue Christmas
by Dark Facade
Summary: Just in time for the Holidays! XD
1. Mary Sue, You're A Witch!

"And it looks like the last present is for. . .Mary Sue! Go on honey, open it!" Mary Sue's cheerful rosy-cheeked parents exclaimed.  
  
It was December the First, but you see. . .This wasn't any ordinary December morning. Oh no, far from it. It was a very special morning. . .The day where Mary Sue's life would be changed forever.  
  
You see, Mary Sue was not an ordinary girl. Quite on the contrary. For those of you who don't know Mary Sue, where should I begin?  
  
Mary Sue was fifteen years old and at this moment in time was residing in beautiful Beverly Hills, California. Not England. Good ol' United States of America. Keep that in mind.  
  
Mary Sue had beautiful, long, flowy, blonde hair. (And did I mention it happens to be brilliantly shiny?) She had a perfect figure and was at just the right height. Not too short, not too tall. Her eyes were a clear, crystal blue. . .the prettiest you will have ever seen. But this isn't her best feature. Mary Sue was, well, gorgeous, and the envy of every girl at her school.  
  
School? Let's talk school! Mary Sue was a popular as can be, be, be. Everyone was just willing to die to be her friend, they loved her so much! Especially because she was on the Cheer Team, Dance Team, Volleyball, Tennis, President of ASB, and so much more! Oh, and to top it all off, she still managed to pull off straight A's in an all-Honours course. (Anyone finding any bit of this odd? Nope? Okay then, moving on!)  
  
Guys adored Mary Sue, but, of course, she was just looking for that one special guy to come along and hoped, in the future, she would ride off with her Knight in Shining Armour. Pfft. Like that'd ever happen. . .Damn prep. Oh wait. This is a story where we like Mary Sue (I keep forgetting that. . . *Rolls eyes.*)  
  
So anyway, I could go on forever but let's just sum up Mary Sue (who has yet to have a last name. . .) in one word. She's perfect! (Um. Yay.) Well, not exactly. She doesn't know how to play the banjo. . .But don't let that give you a bad impression of her, no one has ever taught her!  
  
Well, let's get back to the story. . .  
  
"Thanks Mom and Dad! But why are you giving me my Christmas presents on December First?" Mary Sue asked, nonetheless very grateful for anything her beloved parents would do for her.  
  
"You'll see, dear. Now open it! We can't stand the excitement any longer!" Her mom replied.  
  
Mary Sue quickly opened the present that her parents had so thoughtfully given to her (Aww.how sweet.) and took out a sort of. . .stick. . .thing. Of course, Mary Sue being so smart, knew exactly what it was.  
  
"A wand? Thank you so much!" Mary Sue said. To be honest, she was a tad bit confused as to why her parents would give her a wand for Christmas, but, since she was such a nice person she didn't ask in fear she would make her parents feel bad after taking all that time to get her such a lovely gift.even if it was a bit.odd.  
  
"Well. . .Oh you tell her John, I'm just oh too happy for our little pumpkin!" Mary Sue's mother said.  
  
"Oh Mary Sue! We're so proud of you! The truth is. . .we got this official looking letter the other day, and we have no suspicion that it could be a prank of any sort. . .let's see, I have it here somewhere," Mary Sue's father said, pulling a letter out of his pocket (ooo. . .suspense. I won der what the let ter could be?), "You're a witch Mary Sue!"  
  
(Of course no one suspects he meant the other kind of witch. Or bitch. Maybe he did o.O Child abuser. Grr. . .)  
  
"I'm a what?" Mary Sue said, staring blankly at her father. (I swear by Hector the Holy Fish that wasn't supposed to be like SS at all! :D)  
  
And that's how it all started. Mary Sue. Fifteen-year-old prep from CA, on her way to Hogwarts. What adventures will she find next? The suspense is just too much to take. . .*Yawn.*  
  
The A/N:  
  
Okay. That's the first chapter for now. I was bored so I decided to make fun of Mary Sue's XD. It's alllways fun to make fun of Mary Sue's. . .buahaha. . .  
  
Of course, you did know I'm making fun of them. . .right? o.o Please tell me you knew.  
  
*Hopes you review.* If not, well. . .Screw you! Um. Just kidding? Please don't flame me for that. I love you! *Hands out flowers.* I'm not sucking up, I swear! *Runs off before she can make this any worse.* 


	2. Mary Sue is in Gryffindor

So here she was. Standing in front of hundreds of girls and boys just like herself, only she was different. They had all come here when they were 11. They were all meant to be here. She. . .was not quite sure what the hell she was doing here.  
  
Time passed as an old man stood up and talked to the school, mainly about her, until it was finally time for her to be sorted. (Ten bucks to whoever can guess what house she'll be placed in.)  
  
Mary Sue was worried. The professors had been nice enough to tell her some background information about the school. The founders and their houses. . . but she was worried that there would be no house that she would fall under, I mean, it's not like she has any good qualities like BRAINS or COURAGE. She was just plain old Mary Sue. (Oxymoron!)  
  
She was led to a stool and the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. The room disappeared from her eyes as the hat, which was much too big for her, obscured her vision. (Of course, she was still able to manage looking attractive despite all this.)  
  
[Insert space where the Sorting Hat is absolutely overloaded with where to put this absolutely genius and perfect girl. Don't forget, he must also mention Slytherin because she is so ambitious though the reader knows she would just get beat up if that whiney little brat ever set foot in those dungeons. Pause. Pause. Pause. Mary Sue is placed in Gryffindor and the whole Gryffindor Table is cheering because they obviously wanted this pompous little American idiot in their House to bring them honour and love.]  
  
Mary Sue sighed a sigh of relief. The hat had been able to find a place for her after all! She turned and thanked the hat and set off to her Table where people were now proceeding to eat.  
  
The table was crowded but she managed to find an empty seat next to a rather pretty looking (but no where near as pretty as Mary Sue herself) girl.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" Mary Sue asked so politely that you would want to slap her.  
  
The girl looked up and by some miracle worked by Mary Sue's charm knew at once she wanted to be best friends with this girl.  
  
"Of course!" She smiled.  
  
"I'm Mary Sue," Mary Sue said, ready to share her whole life story with the girl. She knew they were going to be best friends. After all, this girl looked very pretty and popular, and if she had popular friends, then she too would be able to become popular here at Hogwarts! (Who would've thought?)  
  
"I'm Alice Longbottom," the girl said. Though it is years before she would've even married Frank Longbottom, she still manages to have this last name.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Mary Sue! Do you want to be my best friend?" Mary Sue said in a very peppy manner.  
  
"Of course!" Alice smiled back. Again.  
  
[More preppy friendship moments here.]  
  
Mary Sue was soon able to win over all the people who were sitting around her. She was an instant success! Who knew making friends could be so easy? She felt like she had known them forever.  
  
The time to go to bed now came and the Gryffindors made their way up to their Common Room. Mary Sue caught a glance over at four boys on the other side of the Common Room. She couldn't help but smile as one of them winked at her before the group made its way up the stairs to their dormitory.  
  
"Who are they?" Mary Sue asked, turning to her newly made best friend Alice.  
  
"The Marauders," Alice said. (Yes. She just called them the Marauders. No one finding it odd that only they were supposed to call each other that?)  
  
Mary Sue nodded all-knowingly as Alice and her got into their dormitory. She picked out her bed and laid down.  
  
Whoever those boys were she definitely was going to make friends with them. She knew already she liked them. Life at Hogwarts was going to be great. Magic. Romance. What a thrill.  
  
A/N:  
  
I promise it will be more detailed soon! *Hands out cookies in another attempt to suck up.* 


End file.
